


My Pace

by Baileafy



Series: Think sweet things about love [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: IM A SHAMEFUL PERSON DO NOT LOOK AT ME, ITS PRETTY HORNY GUYS, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Minor Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, TALKS OF SEX AND SEXUAL THOUGHTS, hints to pet play, im sorry, no actual sex tho, set just after chapter 11, spare seungmin 2021, warlord au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baileafy/pseuds/Baileafy
Summary: The master of the kennel is confused and suffering. And literally no one is helping, especially not the prince from Levanter.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Think sweet things about love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115318
Comments: 23
Kudos: 67





	My Pace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So this is set just after chapter 11! Please read the tags, and yes this is from seungmin’s POV!
> 
> Very little plot... just... just thirst.

“You really need to just accept that you like him, Seungmin. It’s getting almost pathetic.”

Jisung narrowly avoids the blow the kennel master aimed at him. Seungmin glares at him, knowing it’s not nearly as intimidating as he hopes when paired with his flushed face. He doesn’t understand how blunt and vulgar Jisung can be, he would blame Minho if he didn’t know better. Jisung was the one that planted the seed, Minho simply nurtured it into a different beast. So now they had two rampant perverts with barely a sense of boundaries, and Seungmin has been doing his best to protect Jeongin from their deaprivity. He wouldn’t forgive himself if the seer became a second Jisung. (He wouldn’t mind a second Minho, though.)

“I’m serious, and also envious! You and Jeongin spend the most time with Felix, you’re bound to be the next to get some action.” Jisung pouts, before dodging another attempted assault. “Holy shit, if it weren’t for my reflexes I would’ve been dead three times today.”

Seungmin exaggerates a disappointed sigh, “if only you didn’t have them.”

“Hey! You promised to stop being mean to me when I gave you half of breakfast.” 

“Your misery brings me joy” Seungmin smiles sweetly at Jisung, petting the other’s hair affectionately.

“You’re a fucking sadist.”

Seungmin brings his hand down to pinch Jisung’s cheek harshly. He lets his satisfied smile beam at Jisung, watching him rub his cheek with a whine. It’s so easy to forget Jisung’s a feared warrior, right up there with Changbin. (To be fair both of them aren’t scary at all outside of battle. Seungmin almost has a hobby of watching Changbin struggle with mundane things. It’s too bad he got banned from the kitchens, Seungmin laughed so hard he cried watching Changbin try to cook.) The master was about to flick Jisung’s forehead for good measure, but suddenly his words came back and slapped him upside the head. He grips Jisung’s face to force him to look at him in the eyes.

“What do you mean _next for some action?_ ” He nearly growls.

Jisung bats his big eyes, the picture of innocence, before saying: “Jeongin and mister sunshine prince are had _activities_. Like. A minute ago. In Chan’s bedroom. Jeongin told me a few days ago—“

“A few days ago???”

“Well yeah, you see, turns out, our wild boy is also pretty pent up and Jeongin has been interested in him since he came and that led to accident memory sex voyeurism—“

Seungmin covers Jisung’s mouth, face burning red as he tries to erase all the words he just heard. He contemplates sending the wolves to bite at his heels for the rest of the day. But the wolves should rest after today’s ice incident, maybe Seungmin should just get a spear and do the job himself. Jisung taps his wrist several times, signaling to let him go, so Seungmin relents.

“I would love to stay longer and risk you killing me, but Chan will actually kill me if I don’t go find Felix.” He says as he rubs his face. “Owwww why do you has such a vicious grip.”

“Find Felix?” Seungmin mumbles, furrowing his brows.

“Oh yeah, he got so embarrassed he jumped out the balcony naked before Chan was even there. I’m surprised honestly, he was pretty forward and stuff when Jeongin offered to make out—“

“—Get out.” Seungmin nearly shoves Jisung out the door with a growl. The other simply salutes him with a cheery laugh and runs off. Gods what a nightmare. 

How is he supposed to continue the day with the prince now completely swarming his thoughts. The man was like a virus with how many people were quickly becoming smitten with him. He knew Chan liked Felix, his leader was the second most obvious when it came to these things. The only person above him was Changbin. And judging from the ridiculously yearning glances the warrior was sending towards Felix, the prince charmed him as well. Jisung is a bleeding heart, falls in love like it’s as easy as literally falling. No surprise he’s a goner too. But Jeongin? Seungmin should have seen it coming. The boy was excited the moment chan said he was taking a husband. And when he had met Felix? The youngest was tied to his hip like being away from the prince would be painful. Seungmin has seen the mischievous glint in Jeongin’s eyes at meals, whispering to Felix while looking at his brother. Seungmin feels like an idiot for not seeing it before.

But being next? _Him?_ And _the prince of Levanter?_ Jisung is truly off his shits, high on glow. Probably gobbled up those mystical mushrooms like the goblin he is. 

Unlike Jeongin, Seungmin wasn’t spending time with Felix out of a desire. Seungmin has a job that he takes seriously, and the prince has an unexplained need to be with the pack of wolves. It caused their paths to cross often, unfortunately for Seungmin.

Seungmin isn’t threatened with the idea that Felix will take his role, like he was the first day he saw how happily Felix was greeted by the wolves. Not after Seungmin found him in an actual cuddle pile with them. The prince was like one of the pack that day, more than previously. Covered in dirt and Chan’s fur coat, hair wild and eyes bright. Freckles speckled across his skin like stars in the sky, his eyes sparkled and his smile borderline care-free. So comfortable with the animals that he actually slept with them. 

  
  


_“Did Minho steal your clothes?” Seungmin didn’t realize he spoke until he heard his own voice. Jisung looked amused at him, like he knew what’s about to happen. Seungmin ignored him because that always annoyed Jisung the most. He focused on the prince, who sleepily looked up at him, a boardline pout on heart shaped lips. Seungmin’s eyes shot away from Felix’s beau— normal looking lips. He swears he will never look at them again._

_“No?”_

_Oh gods, his voice is deeper when he wakes up. Seungmin mentally slapped himself as he gave the prince an expectant look. Jisung mirrored him mockingly. Seungmin slowly stepped on his toes in retaliation, expression unwavering._

_“I took them off.” Felix added._

_Seungmin tried to wrap his brain around the stuffy fearful stuck up prince of levanter willingly strip. Did he suffer a mental breakdown after Minho threatened him? But why would he still be naked now? So Seungmin decided to just ask._

_“...Why?”_

_“Didn’t like them,” Felix grumbled._

_“Those clothes specifically?” Jisung asked, losing the battle to contain his grin. “Or just clothes in general?”_

_The prince looked himself over, like he was double-checking how he looked. Did he not realize he was covered in dirt and naked? Did he forget? How could he be so dressed up and fancy just a day before and now act like this is just how he is naturally?_

_“Clothes.” Felix affirmed and Jisung snorted, sending Seungmin a grin. Seungmin elected to ignore him again, instead of stare down the prince to see if he’ll crack. So some sort of discomfort or disgust at his state, but all he did was stop Baby and Spear from fighting (because Baby is an annoying shit like Jisung, only much cuter)._

_Seungmin doesn't understand this prince. Walking into the Keep dressed in white silks and perfumed to hell and back, but still reeking of fear. Avoiding them, until running into the woods and coming back as some wild dirt boy. Refusing to wear more than a pair of ripped pants and Chan's coat, and not bathing like being filthy isn't bothering him at all. Like some odd, misunderstood attempt to now fit in. But if anything he stood out more, and he's still barely speaking to any of them, mostly Jeongin, but that's not new. What was the prince's end goal with this act? Out "barbarian" the "barbarians". He can't wrap his head around it._

_“You are so strange,” Seungmin declared, without thinking. “Get out.”_

_Jisung smacked him in the head, he turned to glare venomously. “Don’t be rude!”_

_He returned to look at Felix sweetly, “What the grumpy one over here is trying to say, is that he needs to run a drill with the wolves.”_

_Felix perks up and Seungmin squinted at how bright the pen suddenly became. “Can I watch?”_

_Seungmin opens his mouth, a swift no already on the tip of his tongue: because while his allies may fall, Seungmin is determined to stay strong against the prince._

_“Please? I’ll be good! I’ll stay out of the way and I won’t bother anyone! I just want to see what you do!”_

_Jisung squeaked, and Seungmin had to suppress his own noise. He felt his hands ball into fists and he suddenly began to understand why nearly everyone else is caving against those pleading pretty eyes. Felix asked so nicely, and the “I’ll be good” echoed in Seungmin's mind without his consent. He had to dig his nails into his palms to bring himself back to the present._

_“No,” he said sternly._

_“Seungmin,” Jisung looked reproachfully at him, even reaching out to smack him again. Seungmin knocked his wrist swiftly aside without looking because he still can’t bring his eyes away from Felix’s now saddened face. It caused his heart to clench, which made Seungmin more frustrated._

_“Please?” Felix begs now, his eyes sparkled as he pouted his lip. Seungmin’s brain broiled, his heart started to pound in his ears as he stared at the prince’s face. The lovely pleading voice bounced around his head, and he felt his knees ache with the need to buckle. Baby looked up at Seungmin._

**_Why are you being mean to him?_ ** _She whined in his head._ **_We adore him, he’s ours, be nice to him!_ **

**_He’s not mine._ ** _Seungmin replied as he mentally slapped himself out of it: blinking rapidly to clear his mind._

_“Stop with the face,” he snapped. “You look ridiculous.”_

_Jisung snorted again. “That’s a lie, he thinks you look—”_

_Seungmin wants to strangle Jisung but he settles for punching him in the stomach. The way Jisung doubled over with a wheeze while Felix stared on, is immensely satisfying. He huffs, and crossed his arms._

_“You can watch,” he barked out. Felix beamed, so happy and eager, and Seungmin had to look away. “If you’re disruptive in any way you will leave immediately.”_

_“Yes, of course, I understand, thank you!” Felix babbles, far too adorable than he has any right to be. Seungmin could so easily picture him with a tail wagging eagerily just from the sound of his voice. Seungmin wants to strangle himself (Jisung again for good measure)._

_Seungmin grunted, determined to keep glowering at the wall. “Ridiculous,” he couldn’t help but mutter, as Jisung choked curses directed at him, and then whistled a series of sharp notes._

_The wolves surged to their feet and stood at attention, ears flicked forward towards him, just like they are trained too. Felix stood up too, revealing that— oh. He wasn’t naked after all. At least not entirely, wearing tattered pants that were ripped just above his knees, like he ripped them to be able to move better. The image of Felix running wildly through the woods on powerful legs is surprisingly easy to imagine. His golden locks blown back by the wind as he weaves over and under branches, chest heaving with laboured breath when Seungmin finally catches him, pinning him to the ground as he calls out to Minho that he had caught the wild pup— **Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!**_

_Seungmin opened the pen and stepped aside, and whistled again. The wolves stream out in an orderly flow, companionably nipping at each other, tails wagging. He led them all to the enclosed training yard leading off from the kennels. Seungmin looked over his shoulder to see the prince following after them, right in the wolves heels as he held onto Chan’s coat. Like the good pup he is. Wait, what—_

_It’s a cold, overcast day, but bright enough to train. Several warriors are at one end of the training yard in their leather armour, stretching or mindlessly swinging their weapons._

_“Sit,” Seungmin ordered Felix, pointed at the fence. Felix obediently followed the command, perched on the post, out of the way, eager, excited and_ _pretty_ _. Jisung followed him, still suffering from the earlier blow. Good._

_Seungmin took a breath as he cleared his mind_ _of Felix_ _, and went head first into the drill._

“Anyone home?” 

Seungmin startles, Jeongin bringing a hand up to cover his laugh, eyes twinkling joyfully. The Kennel master gave a light flick to the seers forehead. “Shouldn’t you know better than anyone to not startle people lost in thought.”

“I should…” Jeongin contemplates, before smirking mischievously “, but I don't.”

“Brat.” 

“Oh, come on, you love me.” 

Seungmin grumbles but doesn’t deny it, only rolling his eyes. He doesn’t want to ask, but he can’t control his curiosity. “So… You and—“

“10/10, would do it again, will do it again. And I highly recommend you do it too.”

Seungmin sputters, face reddening as the other giggles. “What—“ 

“—Come on Seungmin, I don’t need visions to see how pretty you find him. But I do need them to know how pretty you think he’d look with a collar. I’ll file that for my to-do list and give you another review if I beat you to it. But ya know, go at your own pace!” Seungmin can only gape like a fish at Jeongin, who gives a wink, kisses his cheek, and is off with a wide smirk on his face.

Seungmin’s mind unhelpfully repeats _Felix in a collar_ , and he revisits the thought of strangling himself. For his own sake.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY IM GONNA TURN INTO MUSH PLEASE READ THE TAGS
> 
> CIPHER WHAT HAVE YOU TURNED ME INTO!?! AN OPENLY HORNY MAN?!?! YOU WITCH!!
> 
> Also seungmin’s healing being called heros soup?or booster??? I.N’s ability specifically called voices? HOW MANY SONG REFS CAN WE PUT IN HERE?!!?


End file.
